Love In Small Towns
by Emmett's Only Angel
Summary: Bella and her sister Tiffany move to Forks, Washington to live with their father. they soon meet two mysterious guys: Jacob Black and Edward Cullen. They didn't know that moving to such a small town will hold more danger and change their lives forever.
1. Welcome Home, Girls!

_**Kind of a cool idea. I always like trying out new story ideas. If you have a story idea, you want me to write, leave me a comment! Love you ALL, yes even you Christopher. **_

_**I'm sure you knew this already, but I still don't own twilight…. Or Jacob… or Emmett…. Or anyone else…. No matter how much I want to believe it's not true…**_

Bella Swan sat on her air plain seat next to her sister, Tiffany Swan. They were almost to their new home in Forks, Washington.

"So are you excited to see daddy?" Tiffany asked.

"Tiff, your sixteen. Why do you call him 'daddy'? And yes. I am exited to see Charlie."

Tiffany rolled her eyes. She couldn't help but think about how much Bella was like her responsible father, Police Chief Charlie Swan, and she was more like her carefree mother they had left back in Arizona. Renee, their mother, had just been married to Phil, a minor league baseball player and they were moving to Florida.

"I hate Forks. There are like, no cute boys!" Tiffany complained.

"Then why didn't you just move to Florida with Renee?" Bella asked, annoyed.

"I hate mosquitoes."

As the plain touched ground in Seattle, Washington, they gathered their stuff. It had been a long flight, but only Bella had jetlag.

"Daddy!" Tiffany shouted as she ran down the steps to great her father.

Police Chief Swan smiled and pulled her into a tight, fatherly embrace. "Hey, Princess. How was the flight?"

"Okay. I can't wait to get home!" she smiled.

Bella tripped down the steps, but managed to land on her feet. "Yeah. I'm fine, too."

They got into the police cruiser and drove off.

"Welcome to Forks." Charlie smiled as they drove into their hometown.

"Since Bella just got her drivers license, I got her a little present." Charlie smiled as they pulled into the driveway.

A beaten-up red Chevy truck sat on the curb.

"The Blacks will be over later." Charlie said as they all walked over to the monument to old-fashioned Chevy's.

"This also is liked a belated birthday present." Charlie said, smacking the passenger door.

"Happy birthday, sis." Tiffany smiled sarcastically and walked into the house.

"I love it dad. Thanks." Bella smiled and followed her.

Charlie walked in behind them, carrying some of Tiffany's many bags. They walked up the stairs and into the old rooms they had had back when they were kids and spent every summer with their father.

"I'll just give you two some time to get settled." He walked down the stairs.

While the girls got settled, their father walked outside to great the Black's, who were driving up the street.

"Hey." Charlie smiled as he got Billy's wheelchair our of the back of the car.

Billy was one of Charlie's oldest and dearest friends.

Billy's son, Jacob, helped his father out of the car and into his wheelchair.

"So, the girls here?" Billy asked.

"Yep. Once we get inside I'll get them down here." Charlie wheeled Billy up the steps, Jacob following.

"Girls! Come down here!" Charlie called as they all went into the living room.

Tiffany and Bella came down the steps and into the living room.

"Bella, you should remember Billy. Tiff, this is his son Jacob."

Tiffany smiled at Jacob. He was tall, had long black hair, nice, tan skin, and huge muscles.

"Hi." The only thing they could see was each other.

"Hey."

Charlie cleared his throat and they looked at him.

"Bella, this is Jacob."

Bella nodded at him.

"Why don't you girls stay and watch the game with us?" Billy asked.

"I hate baseball." Bella admitted.

"I love it." Tiffany smiled and sat down on the love seat with Jacob. She felt his hot arm against hers and smiled.

He smiled and Bella walked up the stairs.

Tiffany was apparently head over heals for Jacob. Bella could always tell. Maybe Tiffany was just predictable or maybe it was just sisterly instinct.

Whatever it was, Bella laid down on her bed. She closed her eyes and prayed she would find someone to love.

_**Okay… leave me some love! Or hate…. Whatever you decide, it's appreciated! **_


	2. First Days

"Daddy, do I HAVE to go to school with her?" Tiffany asked her father. She did NOT want to be seen in that old 1960 Chevy, especially on the first day at a new school.

Charlie Swan looked at his sixteen-year-old daughter. How was he to deny his favorite child?

"How 'bout this. I'll drop you off on the way to the station."

Bella rolled her eyes. Tiffany always got what she wanted.

"Thank you!" Tiffany walked back up to her room to get ready for school.

"You girls should know how happy I am to have you here with me." Charlie said to his eldest daughter.

"I know dad." Bella smiled and put the dishes she used to cook breakfast into the sink.

"Tiff! Babe, we gotta go soon!" Charlie called up the steps.

"Okay daddy! I'll be down in a second!" she called back.

A few moments later, she walked down the steps in white skinny jeans, a black and white top, and black gladiator sandals.

Bella looked at her perfectly straight blonde hair, perfectly wrinkle-free clothes, and perfectly white teeth. _Why can't I be perfect like her? _Bella asked herself. She was wearing jeans, a plain white tee shirt, and converse. Her brown hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail.

The two sisters exchanged quick glances with each other.

"Billy said Jake's been asking about you a lot." Charlie told Tiffany as they got into the police cruiser.

"Really?" Tiffany smiled. It had only been about two days since they first met.

"Yep. There coming down on Friday." He said as they drove out of the driveway.

Charlie noticed a sparkle in his daughter's eye. She liked Jacob Black. His fatherly instincts told him so.

As they pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School, she noticed no one really had nice cars…

"I'll see you when you get home." She told her father as she hopped out of the car.

Charlie nodded and watched her walk into her new school.

As he pulled out, he noticed Bella pulling in and he gave her a gentle smile as she parked.

She looked around the parking lot. Nothing but what she had expected; a bunch of kids dressed like her and a bunch of kids dressed like her sister. A shiny silver Volvo caught her eye. She looked over to see the most beautiful person in the world, even more beautiful then her sister, emerge from it.

He had tasseled bronze hair and a grey sweater on.

She caught her breath and walked into school. Once she found her sister, they walked into the office to get their schedules.

"Hello girls. Here are your schedules and locker combinations. Also, here's a map of the campus. Keep it. It'll come in handy, believe me." The secretary said.

"Thanks." They said, walking out.

"I'll see you at lunch." Bella said to her sister.

"Maybe." She said, walking in the other direction.

The halls were clear because everyone else was in first period already. Bella walked to her first period class, biology. Once she got there, she gave the teacher her note the office manager told her to give to every teacher.

"Welcome, Miss Swan. Here is a text for you and you may have a seat next to Mr. Cullen." He said.

It was the guy with bronze hair!

She walked up to the lab bench where he was sitting and sat on the other stool.

He had his hand over his mouth and nose and his face was scrunched up like he was in pain.

Not the weirdest thing that ever happened to her.

First period went by slowly. During second period, she met Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. They offered her the chance to eat lunch with them and their friends, which she graciously accepted.

Third and fourth went by slower then first, but it was finally time for lunch.

Bella walked into the cafeteria with Jessica and Mike. She stood in line for her lunch and saw her sister sitting with a large group of people that looked like her, but nothing like bronze hair guy.

Once they all got their food, they walked to where Mike and Jessica usually sat.

"Bella, this is Angela and Ben. Angela and Ben, Bella." Mike said as they sat down.

"Hi." Angela gave her a friendly smile.

"Hey." Ben smiled.

Bella smiled shyly and looked over in the corner to see bronze hair guy sitting with four other people who looked just as perfect as him.

"Who is that?" Bella asked Angela and Jessica.

"The Cullen's." Jessica said.

"The blonde one is Rosalie and the big guy sitting next to her is Emmett…. They're like a thing…, the other blonde one is Jasper, and the short girl sitting next to him is Alice… They're inseparable. The one with the bronze hair is Edward." Angela said.

Bella nodded thoughtfully.

"Don't even think about him. I learned that the hard way. He's not interested in any girls here." Jessica said.

"I wasn't planning on thinking about anyone I'm not related to." Bella said.

She looked over at her sister. She was laughing. Probably laughing at some lame joke.

The thing about Tiff was she could make anyone feel good about anything; she was just that kind of person. If someone said something funny, even though she might not think it was funny, she would laugh. She had a way of putting the truth so that it wouldn't hurt. Not only was she perfect in her looks, but around select people, her attitude was perfect.

Bella wished she could be like her little sister.

_**Leave me some love! R$R! How do you guys (And girls) think Ed should introduce himself?**_


	3. Friday

"Bella, could you drive any _faster?"_ tiffany whined at her sister as they pulled out of the school parking lot. Right now, it felt like the old truck was moving about ten miles an hour.

"Tiffany, I'm going as fast as the truck will let me!" Bella said as they pulled up to one of the only stoplights Forks had.

Tiffany sighed. She had made some new friends and she did NOT want to be seen in this peace of junk.

Once they got home, Tiffany jumped out and slammed the door.

"Be gentle." Bella said to her younger sister.

"What's the difference?" Tiffany asked as she walked up to the front door.

Bella rolled her eyes. Talking to her sister was like talking to the truck door she had just slammed.

Safely inside, they walked up the stairs together, but went their separate ways when they reached their rooms.

Inside her spotless room, Tiffany threw her bag next to her desk and sat down on her bed.

It was finally Friday. She would get to see Jacob tonight!

"Girls! I'm home!" she heard her father called up the steps.

"Daddy! What time is Jacob coming over tonight?" she ran out of her room and to the stairs.

"In about an hour." He called back.

She smiled and ran back in.

After brushing her long, perfect blonde hair and put on a little lip gloss, she saw Billy's truck in the driveway.

She ran down the steps and beat her father to the door. Before there was even a knock, she threw the door open.

Jacob stood there, a wide smile on his face. She didn't even notice Billy, her eyes were fixed on his son.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." She smiled back.

"Come on in Billy." Charlie chuckled behind her.

She looked down and smiled at him. "Hey!" she gave him a big hug.

"Hi sweetheart. How are you?" he hugged her back.

"Good. Thanks." She moved out of the way so Jacob could roll him in.

Safely in the living room, they all sat down, Billy's wheelchair next to the sofa, Charlie in his recliner, and Tiffany next to Jacob on the sofa.

"Will Bella be down tonight?" Billy asked.

"Probably not." Charlie shrugged and turned on the beginning of the baseball game. "Tiff, why don't you go check?"

"Sure dad." She got up and walked up the steps.

With her out of the room for a second, Billy and Charlie decided to talk to Jacob about what has been raking at their minds for the past few days.

"So, Jake, you like Tiffany?" Charlie asked. Always the straight talker.

"I guess… yeah." Jacob said.

"What do you like about her?" Billy asked.

"Where do I start?" Jacob bit his lip and wandered off into his thoughts. "She's beautiful, sweet, funny…."

He stopped as soon as she walked back in and sat down.

"What?" she asked as Jake stared lovingly at her and both fathers just smiled at them.

"Nothing." Billy and Charlie said in unison.

"Okayy." She said. "Bella isn't coming down."

"Perfect." Jacob said pleasantly. It was bad enough with his father here, worse with HER father here.

He lazily slung his arm over the back of the sofa and his hand relaxed as his figures brushed along her shoulder.

She smiled and relaxed.

Tonight he had a plan, he just had to get some alone time with Tiffany to execute it….


	4. Love

The Black's had finally left and Tiffany sat down on her bed. She spent all night next to Jacob and she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Once she was ready to get into bed, she did.

Almost asleep, she heard something on her window.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

She woke up and walked over to her window. She looked out and saw none-other than… Jacob Black.

She opened her window and whispered, "Jake, what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you. Back up!" he whispered back.

She did what she was told, and within seconds, he was standing in her room.

"Hi." She said.

'Hi." He smiled back.

She walked over and shut her door. If her dad found out, he would kill them both.

He walked over to her and kissed her.

She gasped a little, but relaxed after a second.

"I love you." He said against her lips.

"Took you long enough." She smiled.

He laughed.

"I love you too." She said.

"Took you long enough."

She laughed, and then yawned.

"Get some sleep." He said softly.

"No. I don't want you to leave." She said.

"I won't… not even if Charlie comes in and threatens to shoot me." He sat down in a chair.

She kissed him on his cheek and climbed into bed.

She woke up in the middle of the night. She saw Jake hadn't moved.

"Hey." He smiled.

She threw the covers aside and crawled into his lap.

His hot arms were around her in a second.

"Your warm." She said softly.

"Get some sleep." He said softly. "I love you."

That was the last thing she heard before she was sound asleep.


	5. Topaz is my Favorite Color

The next morning Tiffany and Bella pulled into the school parking lot.

"Who are they?" Tiffany asked, looking toward the group of kids, two girls and three boys, walking toward the school building.

"Shouldn't _I_ be asking _you?"_ Bella asked as they got out.

"Hey, give me some credit; I've only been here for a few days." Tiffany said.

They both laughed and walked in behind them.

In Biology that day, things Bella thought no one would ever do, happened.

When she sat down, Bronze hair boy acted like he was going to throw up. Second, he talked to her.

"Hello."

She turned her head to look at him. He was staring at her with big topaz eyes.

Once she caught her breath, she tried to work up the courage to talk. "H-hello."

"My name is Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan." She said.

"Interesting.''

"Today, we will be dissecting a frog. So, put on your goggles and gloves and get ready to see some frog guts!" the teacher said.

Everyone groaned, but did it, while the teacher passed out the frogs.

"Shall I cut?" Edward asked her.

"Please…" Bella said.

He chuckled a little and cut open the frog. With the blood flowing out, Bella's stomach had taken too much punishment. She ran out of the room, into the girls' room, and threw up.

"Mr. Cullen, will you please escort her to the nurse?" The teacher asked.

"Of course." He got up and walked to the girls' room door, tapping lightly on it. "Bella, may I escort you to the nurse?"

"Yeah." She walked out. "Sorry, it's just the sight of blood…"

He laughed. "I've gotten used to the sight of it." He took her arm and led her down the hall.

Once they reached the office, Bella looked at Edward. "Thanks…"

"Don't mention it." He said, walking back toward class.

Bella already knew she was head-over-heals in love with Edward Cullen, but how was she going to let him know? She knew exactly how.

That night, Bella ventured into Tiffany's room. "Tiff?" she asked, sitting down on her bed.

Tiffany looked at her. "Bella."

"I need your help with something."

Tiffany sat up and put her laptop on the bed next to her.

"I need you to help me be more like you."

Tiffany looked at her sister confused.

"Like…. Beautiful and…. Perfect."

"Bell, I'm far from perfect, but I'll do the best I can to make you more like me." Tiffany said getting up. "We better get to work."


	6. Texting In Class

"I can't do this…." Bella stood outside of her biology class.

"Yes you can. You are going to march in there, sit right down, and talk to him. Be assertive!" Tiffany urged.

"Okay." Bella took a deep breath and walked in. she saw Edward Cullen, Greek God, sitting in his seat. She walked in and sat down. "Hi."

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen." He replied.

She tried to keep her jaw off the floor. He actually replied to her! "I'm Bella."

"I know. You look very different from he last time I saw you." He replied. "I'm afraid I favor your old look better."

"Oh… this was my little sister's idea." She admitted.

"That's believable." He chuckled a little.

"Excuse me?" she asked. This guy was getting on her nerves.

"I mean, I've seen your sister before and she looks like the kind of person that would do that." He replied without hesitation.

"Oh…" she replied.

"Today we are going to be studying union roots!" their teacher walked in, trying to make it sound a little more interesting then it really was.

_**Meanwhile in the room down the hall….**_

"Hey Tiffany…." Tyler, he little puppy that had been following her around since her fist day, walked up to her desk.

"Hi…" she replied, not really paying attention. She was too busy doodling 'I Heart Jacob Black' in her notebook. Sometimes she had to wonder if that's all the notebooks were good for.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" he asked.

She sighed and looked up. It was only third period and she couldn't count how many times she was asked to the dance and how many times she had say no. "Let's think about this, Tyler. You want to go out with me because one, you want to increase your image around this Godforsaken school, two, you find me easy and you want to get lucky, or three, you're really just asking me. To all three of those answers I say no." Tiffany replied, tapping her pencil on the desk.

Tyler looked shocked. "Just so you know," he replied picking his jaw off the floor, it was one and two." He walked away.

"Dang Tiff. That was harsh." Paula said sitting down next to her.

"Whatever. When's lunch?" she asked tapping her stiletto on the ugly green tile.

"Two more periods." Paula sighed and picked up her new Cosmo.

"I wonder how Bella's doing." Tiff sighed.

"You're really thinking about your sister? Dang, I thought your mind would be occupied with thoughts of Jacob." Paula smiled, opening Tiff's notebook to where she was doodling.

"Oh. Believe me, it is." Tiff held her phone under her desk and texted Jake.

_Hey Jakey :D_ she sent

_Hey beautiful. How r u? _he replied soon.

_Bored. Can't wait till I c u!_

_Me either. Can skool go any slower?_

_Dnt say tht. It can_

_Lol. C u soon babe_

_Okay. Luv you_

_Love you ;D_

"Tyler!" the teacher snapped. "Phone away!"

"Tiffany has her phone in her lap!" Tyler tried to trade the blame.

"Tiffany?"

"I do not!" she got up and twirled around.

"I don't see her phone anywhere, Tyler." The teacher said.

"She _just_ had it! Check her messages!"

"May I see your phone, Tiffany?" the teacher asked.

Tiffany pulled her phone out of her bag and handed it to her teacher.

"Can you pull the messages up for me?" the teacher asked. "I'm horrible with modern technology."

Tiffany smiled sweetly and pulled up the messages.

"You're clean, Miss Swan." He said handing her the phone back.

"Thanks." She smiled and put it back in her bag.

_That is sooo petty how u would try 2 blame me 4 txting in class wen it was rlly u. _ she smirked and texted him.

"I got a text from her!" Tyler jumped up and held his phone in the air.

The teacher did another phone search. "This is from your mother." He said.

Tyler looked at the screen. "It said tiffany two minutes ago!"

"If you disturb my class again I'm extending your detention four months instead of two." The teacher said, taking his phone.

Tiff couldn't help but smirk.


	7. Bad News

"So how did everything go with Edward?" Tiffany asked, skipping into Bella's room that night.

"Did you just get home?" Bella looked up from working on her book report.

"Yeah… Jake picked me up from school and we went down to the reservation." Tiffany sighed, clearly content with her memories. "Now answer my question!" she snapped.

"Well, he talked to me…" Bella said.

"I knew it!" Tiffany jumped up and clapped.

"And told me he liked the old me better." This made her sisters face drop.

"Well, that's the last time I'm helping youu." And with that, Tiffany stormed out and into her room.

She shut the door and quickly turned around when something made her jump.

"Jacob!" she gasped.

"Hey babe." He smiled from where he was reclined on her bed.

"When did you get here?" she asked, crawling onto her bed and laying next to him.

"A minute ago… Can you tell your sister something that she won't like hearing?" Jacob asked, wrapping one arm around his girl.

"I'm _very_ good at that." Tiffany smiled, snuggling up to Jacob and sighing contently.

"Good… my dad wants you to tell her to stay away from the Cullens'."

"Jake…. Why?" she asked, keeping her mouth shut about exchanging phone numbers with the two Cullen girls- Rosalie and Alice.

"Their bad news. And I don't want you around them, either."

"Okay…"

"Thank you beautiful." He said, kissing her.

"Anytime…"

_**Hey guys! Yeah…. Not the BEST chapter ever, but it's gunna get better, I pinky promise :D annnyyyywwaaaaaayyyyy I'm working on three projects. A Twilight/Dear John cross-over, A Twilight/The Crazies cross-over, and a slight Twilight/Little Women cross-over. Can't wait to see if you guys like them! Nooow, leave me some love (Or hate) and I promise some epic chapters coming up soon! **_


End file.
